A First Time For Everything
by davros72
Summary: The SAJV gang enjoying a bit of wintry fun.


TITLE: A First Time For Everything  
AUTHOR: Kevin Schultz  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: davros72@prodigy.net  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please  
PERMISSION TO ARCHIVE: I'm fine with it, just let me know where it'll be,  
that's all I ask.  
CATEGORY: Humor  
RATING/WARNINGS: G  
MAIN CHARACTERS: Rebecca, Jules, Phileas, Passepartout  
DISCLAIMER: SAJV and characters copyright Talisman/Promark/etc., no  
infringement is intended.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I attempted this in normal prose style, but after looking at  
it, I feel it works best in "script"-style format. Hope you don't mind.  
It's just a little story. Have fun!  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Rebecca Fogg: What on Earth are you proposing, Jules?  
  
Jules Verne: It's fun, it's like a sort of game, in a way.  
  
Phileas Fogg: Well, I don't like the look of this. It looks dreadfully  
dangerous.  
  
Passepartout: I am thinking one is getting hurted by this, Master Jules.  
  
JV: No, no, no, trust me. There is no way that any of us will get hurt. Just as long as we stay together, and hold on to each other tightly.  
  
RF: I can see where that might be fun for some...  
  
PF: Indeed. And it rather depends on where each of us is situated.  
  
JV: Well, strictly speaking it doesn't matter who goes where, but ideally, Rebecca should be in front, then myself, then Phileas, and then Passepartout.  
  
PPT: Why Passepartout be last?  
  
JV: Not last, Passepartout, you get the most important job. You have to get us all going.  
  
PPT: I am liking the thought of that.  
  
PF: You would.  
  
RF: And I would be in front?  
  
JV: That's the idea.  
  
RF: Won't I get rather wet in the face?  
  
JV: That's all part of the fun, Rebecca!  
  
RF: Hmmm...  
  
JV: The front is the most dangerous, but if you feel you're not up to it...  
  
RF: Front it is, then!  
  
PF: Why do I need to be towards the back? Shouldn't I be up front, behind Rebecca?  
  
JV: No, Phileas, we need your weight in back. Keeps us from getting out of control.  
  
PF: I see. Very well.  
  
JV: OK, shall we start?  
  
RF: Fine.  
  
PF: Yes, all right.  
  
PPT: Yes please!  
  
JV: Right. Rebecca, you go there, in front. There, just sit down, relax. There you go. OK, now I'll sit down behind you, Rebecca.   
  
RF: Must you sit so close, Jules? Not that I'm complaining, mind you.  
  
JV: Well, actually I do. Otherwise we won't all fit. Now, I'm going to have to hold on to you, but I'll try not to hurt you too much.  
  
RF: As if you could.  
  
PF: Now I sit down?  
  
JV: Yes, Phileas, right behind me. Don't be afraid, just wrap your arms around me. That's it.  
  
PF: I feel rather uncomfortable doing this.   
  
JV: If you don't hang on, Phileas, then you'll quickly get thrown off.  
  
PPT: I am sitting down next, am I, Master Jules?  
  
JV: No, not yet, Passepartout. You have to give us a running start, then you have to jump on.  
  
PPT: I see. Let me know when I am to be running.  
  
JV: Is everyone ready?  
  
RF: Watch your hands, Jules. Yes, I'm ready.  
  
JV: Pardon me, Rebecca. I didn't mean...  
  
RF: That's fine, Jules. Let's get going.  
  
JV: Ready, Phileas?  
  
PF: Do you know, I'm actually starting to enjoy myself, and we haven't even started. Odd.  
  
JV: OK, Passepartout, we're ready! Get a good running start, then give us a push!  
  
PPT: Yes, Master Jules. Here I come!  
  
RF: Brace yourselves!  
  
PPT: And... whoosh!  
  
JV: Quickly, Passepartout, jump on!  
  
PPT: I am on board!  
  
PF: Grab hold of me, Passepartout!  
  
PPT: I am, Master! But I am afraid to open my eyes!  
  
RF: The wind! The speed! It's... it's incredible!  
  
JV: I knew you'd enjoy it, Rebecca!  
  
PF: Good grief, you were right, Jules!  
  
JV: We're nearly there! Just hang on!  
  
PPT: Let me know when we are finishing so I am opening my eyes then!  
  
PF: And so I can breathe again, Passepartout! You're crushing my ribs!  
  
PPT: Sorry, Master, I am afraid to be falling off!  
  
JV: Look out, Rebecca, look out for that--  
  
RF: What do we do?  
  
JV: Too late, everyone hang on!  
  
RF, JV, PF, PPT: Whoooaaaaaaaaa!  
  
(Silence. Then...)  
  
RF: Jules? Phileas? Passepartout?  
  
JV: Over here, Rebecca!  
  
PF: That was incredible!  
  
PPT: I am alive!  
  
JV: Is everyone all right?  
  
RF: I'm incredibly exhilirated, but, yes, I'm fine!  
  
PF: That was extraordinarily thrilling, Jules!  
  
PPT: I am alive!  
  
JV: Who wants to do it again?  
  
RF: Oh, please, let's!  
  
PF: Indeed, another go round would do us a world of good.  
  
PPT: I am alive!  
  
JV: Is that a yes, Passepartout?  
  
PPT: Most emphatingly, yes, Master Jules!  
  
JV: Excellent! Um... did anyone see where the toboggan ended up?  
  
  
...THE END... 


End file.
